


Missing You

by LarryOtp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryOtp/pseuds/LarryOtp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Louis' beloved husband Harry died, and Louis is still a wreck. Suddenly, he gets memories of all the good sex he and his husband used to have. One memory remains in his head. The memory of the first night they ever did it. Louis gets hard, and has to work on himself to help his 'little' problem, while imagining Harry is there with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Minor Character Death, shouldn't be too sad.   
>  Blow Jobs and Hand Jobs.  
>  A little detailed.  
>  Masturbation.  
> Apart from all that... enjoy!

It had been a year today. A year since my husband died. Even now, I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. I kept wanting to wake up, for it all to be a nightmare. To see Harry sleeping beside me. To give him one of our daily morning kisses. I just wanted to feel him again. I wanted to know how his body felt against mine. How soft his lips were. I didn't want to admit it, but I was starting to forget.  
  
I looked at the words carved into the grave.  
  
 _In loving memory of Harry Edward Styles_  
 _1994 - 2021_  
 _Aged 27 Years_  
 _Loving husband of Louis William Tomlinson_  
  
I laid down the roses, next to the hundred others. There was a difference between those ones and the ones I just lay down though. The other one's were brown with age, stinking, while the new one's he had just placed were fresh, blood red and new. A stray tear rolled down my cheek. Followed by another, and then another, and then another. Each tear followed eachother. Each tear resembled one thing. One tear fell when I thought of Harry's eyes. Another fell as I thought of his perfect hair. They kept falling, until there was a mini puddle on my knuckle. And then I knew it was time for me to go home.  
  
Frowning, I stood up. I took one more quick look at the grave in front of me, before turning on my heel, and walking to his house; half a mile away from the graveyard. The only way I got exercize anymore was by walking to and from the graveyard twice everyday. In that way, I walked two miles a day. I used to go to the gym with Harry. I loved the way Harry took his top off when he was sweating, revealing his beautiful body and abs. I was always jealous of Harry's abs. As much as Harry told me I had a perfect body, I never believed him. Now I wish I had.  
  
I got home quicker than usual, and turned the key in the door. Nowdays it only took me two to three minutes to get home, I had walked the distance so often. I was greeted by his cold, silent hallway. I missed the lively, bright feeling when I walked through the door. But that had died along with my husband. I sighed and threw the keys onto the floor, kicking the door shut behind me. I walked into my bedroom, and stared at the double bed in front of me. The double bed I used to share with Harry... Memories appeared into my brain. I could see a slightly younger Harry, stradling a younger me. We were half naked. Harry was whispering something in my ear, causing us both to giggle.  
  
I felt his face get hot and flushed at the memory. I slammed the door, and made my way to the bed. I sat down, the image of myself and Harry still in front of me. The image moved to my brain, as I remembered that day. It had happened on valentines day. That's when Harry had stole something from me. My virginity.  
  
 _"Hey Lou," Harry whispered huskily in my ear. We were spread out on the couch watching rom coms. We were dressed in only boxers, with our bare legs interwined, and the box of popcorn sat where my face was._  
  
 _"Yes Harry?" I whispered back, keeping my eyes on the screen. I didn't get a response. Instead, I felt Harry bite down onto my shoulder. My eyes widened as Harry lashed out his tongue, and began swirling it around the skin._  
  
 _"H- Harry!" I gasped, closing his eyes in pleasure as the younger boy continued his magic._  
  
 _"Yes sexy?" Harry mumbled against my tanned skin._  
  
 _"L - Let's take this to the bedroom." I whimpered with closed eyes,_  
  
 _Harry smirked against the heat of my skin. "Anything you want, babe."_  
  
My moan filled the room. I could feel my boxers straining a little, enough to want some release. I took off my tight clothing, leaving me in only underwear, and sat up on the bed.  
  
 _I jumped into Harry's awaiting arms, and wrapped my legs around his waist. Harry left a trail of kisses down my neck as he carried him up to our bedroom. I was continuesly moaning. Harry just had that effect on me. The minute they got into the room, and the door was shut, Harry pushed me up against the wall roughly, attacking me with his lips. Our lips moved passionatly, yet quickly, as our fronts pressed against eachothers. We both moaned at the feel of each other's hard ons._  
  
 _Tongues clashed, as we fought for dominance. Harry kept biting on my lip, causing me to suddenly feel hot and out of breath._  
  
I arched my back as I moaned. I was palming myself through the thin fabric of the boxers, feeling myself getting harder at the minute. I tried to imagine it was Harry's large hands palming me, and it worked.  
  
 _I moved my lips to his neck, slowly letting them slide over every inch of his hot skin. I loved the sound of Harry's moans. It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard, and it turned me on even more. I let my teeth in, nibbling onto the sensitive skin. My tongue finished off my work, swirling around the marks. I could almost feel the pleasure Harry was having. I needed to give him more. I began sucking at everyone of his four nipples. He moaned and grabbed a heap of my brown hair, pulling at it. I swirled my tongue around his nipples, feeling them harden under my touch._  
  
Breathlessly I ran my hand up and down my chest, teasing my - now pounding - member. My hands aren't as big as Harry's, no, but it was still fucking amazing. I hadn't felt pleasure like this in ages.  
  
 _He picked me up, and threw me on the bed. God that was hot. I loved it when Harry was rough with me. He crawled on top of me, and moved his face just above mine. He licked his lips. I inspected his eyes, they a darker green than normal, and full of lust. I gulped. I had never seen him so out of control. I was nervous, but my dick told me otherwise. I wanted him. So much, it was starting to hurt like, "Fuck!" I gasped, my eyes widening as Harry put his hand down my pants and grabbed my member. His cold fingers grasped my length and squeezed it gently. I closed my eyes as both pain and pleasure shot right through me. His finger running along my tip was enough to make me want him to fuck me right there and then._  
  
Putting my hands down my boxers, I did as Harry had done to me in all those years ago. I could feel the pre-cum leaking out of my tip with my finger. I used this to make it easier for me to slide my hand up and down my shaft; not doing half as good of a job as Harry had done. I teased myself by running my finger along the head of my cock, leaving my tip tingling.  
  
 _He was using my pre-cum to pump my length. As I sat there, a moaning mess on the bed, he took his hand off my hard cock - that was begging for his touch - and to my chest, pushing me backwards. I fell onto my back with an "oof". Harry once again climbed on top of me. He was being the dominant one. It turned me on so much to see him with such control. He moved his head down to just above my crotch. He breathed warm air over it, causing my cock to tingle teasingly. I groaned in need and threw my head back. I was desperate at this point. For just a little contact with his throbbing cock._  
  
 _"Fuck Harry." I hissed, grabbing the younger boy's curls. "I'm going to cum like this!"_  
  
 _Harry knew this was his cue. He put his lips onto the corners of my boxers, and starting sucking sharply. A thick gasp gurlgled from my throat in appreceation, a sound I had never heard before. Harry sunk his teeth into the fabric of the boxers, and in one quick motion, dragged them down. Louis moaned in relief as the cold air hit his hard cock. However, the cold air was suddenly taken away, as Harry's mouth wrapped around the head of my cock, slowly moving down. This feeling had me moaning loudly, and my hands pulling on Harry's hair tightly. Harry’s mouth moved up and down while his hand wrapped around the base of my cock, twisting a little. It's when he stretched so far my tip hit the back of his throat that I knew I was close._  
  
I was close. I twirled my finger around the base of my cock and flicked my wrist a couple of times. I quickened my pace, imagining it was Harry's hands working on me right now. My face was hot and getting sweaty. I continued playing my memories.

_"Shit Haz, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cu-..." Before I could even finish my sentance, white substance was flowing from my tip into Harry;s mouth. He swirled his tongue around me, making sure not to miss a speck, and then he swallowed, making a sound of agreement at the taste._   
_We collapsed onto our backs on the bed, sweaty bodies intertwined together._   
  
_"I love you so much Louis." Harry panted, pecking my forehead._   
  
_I smiled against his chest. "And I love you Harry."_   
  
_"Good." He said in a husky voice. He froze for a minute. "Are you ready for some rocking time?"_   
  
_I snorted at his choice of words, but nodded anyway. "As ready as I'll ever be."_

I sighed as I came all over my chest. It felt so good to relieve and pleasure myself with the memories of Harry. If only I could remember more than just a simple blow job and hand job. Sure me and Harry had sex. Hell, we had it all the time. It's just been blurred out of my memory.  
  
I just want to touch him again.  
  
To feel him.  
  
To kiss him.  
  
To be loved by him.  
  
Why did he have to go? Why him? Why not me? He had so much more of a life to look forward to. I'm going to spend the rest of my life feeling sorry for myself and crying.  
  
I wish it was him touching me tonight. I just wish.


End file.
